


through the eyes of peterpan

by vanderwood



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, a totally self indulgent piece, hcy adopted cuv as his dad and thats canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: chunyang belajar banyak dari papa.(bisa juga: chunyang melangkah pelan-pelan dalam usahanya mengerti satu atau dua hal tentang kedewasaan)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. langkah (si) kecil

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost dari [writeas](https://write.as/j8bytyfwa19ng.md), just because. maafin aku males ngedit jadi semuanya lowercase. #ngek  
also judul super lame hix otak tak working

chunyang belajar banyak dari papa. tidak selalu soal pelajaran di sekolah, sih, karena papa payah dalam berbahasa inggris dan selalu mendelegasikan tugasnya untuk membantu chunyang mengerjakan pr bahasa inggrisnya pada om zhenning. papa pandai matematika. papa mengajari chunyang berhitung menggunakan buku-buku jari saat chunyang kelas satu, karena chunyang kerepotan apabila menghitung dengan menggunakan garis. cara yang diajarkan papa membuat nilai ulangan matematikanya paling bagus di kelas. papa bilang, tidak semua hal di dunia ini cocok untuk kita. yang perlu kita lakukan adalah bereksplorasi (saat kelas satu chunyang tidak tahu arti kata ini, tapi sekarang chunyang sudah kelas lima dan tahu kalau “eksplorasi” artinya mencari tahu) untuk menemukan apa yang cocok, mana yang tidak.

dari papa juga chunyang belajar bahwa kata “dewasa” tidak sesederhana tulisan di lembar pemeriksaan psikologisnya yang berulangkali mengatakan bahwa “ananda merupakan sosok yang terbilang dewasa dibanding usianya.” dewasa bukan hanya masalah kedisiplinan dalam mengikuti aturan, menggunakan kata-kata susah, atau kemampuan untuk memasak makan malam sendiri saat papa harus lembur di kantor. dewasa bukan hanya tentang mengalah pada teman atau menahan tangis ketika chunyang tidak bisa mendapatkan mainan yang sudah diincarnya sejak lama karena sudah terjual habis di mana-mana. dari secuil pemandangan kehidupan orang dewasa yang disaksikan oleh kedua matanya, chunyang tahu kalau dewasa lebih dari itu semua.

terkadang menjadi orang dewasa adalah pulang dari kantor dengan mata merah dan wajah pucat, namun masih bisa bangun tepat waktu di pagi hari. bahkan saat chunyang belum bangun, papa sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. terkadang menjadi orang dewasa penuh dengan keputusan yang membingungkan, seperti ketika papa tetap berangkat kerja meskipun suhu tubuhnya mencapai 37 derajat — padahal ketika chunyang demam, papa langsung menelpon ibu wali kelas dan menyuruh chunyang istirahat di rumah.

terkadang menjadi orang dewasa artinya kamu harus siap apabila hidupmu dipenuhi perbedaan pendapat.

om zhenning tidak mengizinkan chunyang keluar kamar, tapi chunyang masih bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang tengah. seumur-umur baru kali ini chunyang mendengar om hanyu berteriak sekeras itu pada papa. memang sih, papa dan om hanyu sering saling bertukar olok-olok karena mereka teman sejak masa remaja, tapi tidak pernah sampai marah-marah seperti ini. chunyang tidak mengerti apa yang membuat om hanyu sampai meledak seperti itu. yang chunyang tahu, ia pulang sekolah dijemput oleh om zhenning, kemudian bertemu dengan om hanyu di apotik tempat chunyang membeli obat untuk papa. begitu tahu soal keadaan papa, om hanyu langsung minta ikut ke rumah, mau ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan dengan papa katanya. chunyang jelas tidak mengira kalau pembicaraannya akan berakhir dengan ribut-ribut seperti ini. padahal saat awal berjumpa tadi, mereka ngobrol biasa saja ...

chunyang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara ribut di luar pada kantung obat yang tergeletak di atas meja. obat-obat itu belum sempat chunyang berikan pada papa. tadi obatnya apa saja? chunyang berusaha mengingat-ingat. satu untuk penghilang rasa sakit, satu untuk mengobati radang, satu untuk asam lambung ...

“chunyang,” tiba-tiba om zhenning membuka percakapan, mengalihkan perhatian chunyang dari obat-obat tersebut. “maafin papa kamu, ya?”

maafin papa?

“memang papa salah apa, om?” chunyang bertanya kebingungan. papa salah apa? seingat chunyang, papa tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan pada chunyang. kalaupun pernah, papa akan langsung minta maaf, tidak perlu diwakilkan. lalu kenapa sekarang om zhenning meminta chunyang untuk memaafkan papa?

”... chunyang kangen sama mama, nggak?”

pertama: chunyang bingung karena pertanyaannya malah dibalas pertanyaan lagi.

kedua: mama?

.

kalau boleh jujur, ya. chunyang sudah tidak terlalu ingat lagi dengan mama. mama pergi saat chunyang masih sangat kecil. bahkan chunyang ragu apakah ia masih ingat wajah mama atau tidak. waktu sudah berlalu terlalu lama sejak papa membereskan ruang tengah, memasukkan foto-foto keluarga dan foto pernikahannya ke dalam kardus, kemudian memajang foto-foto yang lebih baru. foto-foto chunyang, sendirian dan yang bersama papa. ada satu foto mama yang tidak dimasukkan kardus, tapi dimasukkan ke dalam dompet. terakhir kalinya chunyang melihat wajah mama adalah ketika om wenhan mengatakan kalau chunyang jadi lebih mirip papa, kemudian mengeluarkan foto pernikahan mama dan papa untuk membandingkan. dan itu terjadi sekitar ... dua bulan? tiga bulan lalu? chunyang tidak begitu ingat. tapi chunyang ingat ketika papanya langsung menimpali, “han, udah han,” sambil menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka.

jadi semua ini ada hubungannya sama mama? .

(terkadang, jadi dewasa artinya hidup dengan banyak rahasia.)

.

“kamu nggak bilang apa-apa ke yangyang, kan?” chunyang dapat mendengar suara papa berbisik lirih pada om zhenning, di tengah keheningan kamarnya. mungkin papa berpikir chunyang sudah tidur. padahal, sejak om zhenning mematikan lampu kamar sepuluh menit yang lalu, chunyang masih kesulitan memejamkan mata. mau tak mau, ia jadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan papa dan om zhenning.

“aku minta dia buat maafin kamu,” om zhenning menjawab setelah menghela napasnya. “dia bahkan nggak tahu papanya salah apa. mungkin karena kamu memang nggak salah?”

“jangan ngaco. yangyang masih kecil, dia nggak tahu dan nggak perlu tahu apa salahku yang paling fatal ke dia.”

chunyang mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut. apa sebenarnya yang papa bicarakan? papa pernah salah apa?

tidak bisakah papa langsung menceritakannya pada chunyang?

“aku tahu kamu sudah kenyang diteriakin hanyu soal ini, tapi ...” om zhenning menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan, “ayolah, youwei. sudah mau sepuluh tahun, lho. mau sampai kapan kamu mikirnya kayak gitu? umur orang bukan kamu yang atur. tapi keputusan buat keluar dari bayang-bayang masa-masa itu, ada di tangan kamu semua.”

papa tidak menjawab. yang terdengar setelahnya adalah suara derit pintu dan helaan napas. air mata chunyang diam-diam menetes. sedih dan bingung; semua bercampur menjadi satu. . . apa yang dimaksud menjadi dewasa itu adalah menutup-nutupi cerita?

apa yang dimaksud menjadi dewasa itu adalah munculnya pilihan diam ketika ditanya?

segalanya terlalu sulit untuk chunyang. yang mudah, adalah memahami bahwa kehidupan orang dewasa terkadang susah. chunyang bingung? mungkin papa jauh lebih bingung karena lebih banyak yang dipikirkan. chunyang capek? papa lebih capek karena lebih banyak yang dikerjakan. makanya, chunyang tidak ingin menjadi beban. chunyang tidak ingin papanya semakin kesulitan dibuatnya.

hari ini chunyang mengendap-endap masuk kamar papa. kalau hari libur begini, papa tidur sampai siang setelah masak sarapan. ia menaiki kasur yang terlalu luas untuk dipakai sendiri, kemudian beringsut mendekati papanya yang masih mendengkur pelan. sebuah pijatan kecil diberikan chunyang di daerah bahu papa. awalnya mungkin tidak terasa, namun lama-kelamaan pijatan itu membuat papa bereaksi.

“hm ... yangyang? kenapa?”

“hehe. nggak apa, pa. aku pikir papa capek, jadi aku pijitin.”

papa terkikik pelan. “ini gratis kan, nggak usah dibayar es krim?”

“yee suka gitu ... iya dong, ini tulus ikhlas lho mijitnya. tapi kalau papa mau beliin es krim habis ini boleh kok.” celetukan chunyang barusan membuat papanya tertawa semakin keras. “aku kasihan aja lihat papa kecapekan.”

seketika suara tawa papa berhenti. chunyang melanjutkan.

“papa, maaf ya kalau aku suka bikin repot.”

“om zhenning bilang apa kemarin?” tanya papa cepat. tampaknya kebingungan anaknya tahu-tahu minta maaf begitu.

“nggak bilang apa-apa. aku lihat papa capek, aku nggak mau papa tambah capek gara-gara aku. besok aku belajar nyuci baju deh, pa. biar papa nggak usah repot-repot bawa ke laundry.”

papa tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, kemudian menatap chunyang dengan matanya yang masih terlihat lelah. “beneran om zhenning nggak bilang apa-apa kemarin?”

“nggaaaak, pa. ini beneran inisiatif aku sendiri. eh ... bener kan ya inisiatif? bukan inisitatif?” chunyang berpikir sejenak. “ya pokoknya itu deh pa. aku kan udah besar, jadi harus banyak bantu papa.”

papa tersenyum mendengar ucapan chunyang barusan. tangannya terangkat, menggapai rambut chunyang kemudian mengusapnya perlahan-lahan. “papa bangga sekali sama yangyang.”

“aku juga bangga banget sama papa.”

”... tapi papa bukan papa yang baik, lho?”

“ah, kata siapa?” chunyang menghentikan pijatannya untuk meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang, menirukan gestur papa ketika sedang menegurnya untuk membereskan mainan setelah digunakan. “aku seneng papaku papa chen youwei, bukan yang lain. berarti kan papa baik banget sama aku. papa cocok sama aku. aku nggak perlu eksplorasi papa lain.”

kembali papa tertawa. chunyang ikut tertawa, ikut bahagia melihat wajah papa yang kembali berseri-seri.

“yangyang. ini misalnya ya. misalnya ....” papa terdiam sebentar. “suatu saat, ada orang yang ... cocok jadi pasangan papa. kamu gimana? mau terima?”

chunyang mengangguk-angguk. “mau, kok.”

“tapi butuh waktu lama, laaaaammaaaa banget sampai papa menemukan pasangan yang cocok itu, butuh waktu laaaama sampai papa benar-benar siap, hidup dengan pasangan baru, hidup dengan keluarga baru ... nggak apa-apa?”

kembali chunyang mengangguk-angguk. “papa bilang kan eksplorasi nggak ada batas waktunya, nggak kayak tugas kantor? terus juga papa pernah bilang kalau ... hmmm ... kadang justru kita yang harus mencocokkan diri dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik dan itu nggak mudah ... papa nggak kasih aku contoh soal ini, jadi aku bingung. ah, gitu deh, pa! pokoknya eksplorasi itu nggak selamanya mudah, bener nggak?”

papa tersenyum, bangga. bangga sekali. dari ujung pipi ke ujung pipi yang satu lagi. tangannya semakin cepat mengusak rambut chunyang dengan penuh sayang.

“memang hebat anak papa,” gumam papa pelan. “makasih ya, jagoan.”

chunyang juga tersenyum. lega. melihat senyum papa, segala sedih dan bingungnya semalam langsung sirna. senyum papa, cukup untuk membuat chunyang juga merasakan senang.

mungkin permasalahan hidup papa, selaku orang dewasa, terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti chunyang. mungkin chunyang terlalu kecil untuk benar-benar membantu papa menyelesaikan masalah-masalahnya. mungkin menyelesaikan masalah papa tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan satu jawaban saja. tapi, tetap ada satu hal yang bisa chunyang lakukan, setidaknya satu hal yang bisa menjaga papa, satu hal yang bisa menguatkan papa.

membuat papa bahagia.

* * *

_(hei, lihat nggak? anakmu sekarang sudah besar dan pintar.)_


	2. sakit yang tak kelihatan

“papa emangnya sakit apa sih, om?”

zhenning berhenti menyendok es krimnya begitu pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut chunyang. ia sudah menemani chunyang mengelilingi mall ini untuk membeli sepatu baru selama kurang lebih satu jam, zhenning kira chunyang tidak akan bertanya tentang keadaan papanya hari ini. memang hari ini harusnya youwei yang pergi menemani chunyang beli sepatu, namun ada _satu dan lain hal_ yang membuat youwei akhirnya mendelegasikan tugas itu pada zhenning. chunyang pasti sudah menahan pertanyaan itu sejak youwei memberitahunya kalau ia tidak jadi pergi. youwei memberikan alasan yang ia rasa cukup jelas untuk putranya tersebut: _papa nggak enak badan._ tapi sayangnya youwei tidak sadar, atau kebetulan lupa, kalau chunyang tetaplah anak laki-laki yang penasaran.

dan chunyang sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyimpan rasa penasarannya, sebelum disalurkan kepada orang yang dianggapnya tepat. tentu saja bukan pada youwei, bukan pula pada hanyu yang mengantar — setengah menyeret — youwei ke rumah sakit. rasa penasarannya dilimpahkan pada zhenning. chunyang seakan tahu kalau zhenning bukan tipe yang tega menyimpan rahasia, apalagi pada anak-anak seperti dirinya.

“tadi kata papa gimana?” zhenning membalikkan pertanyaannya, berusaha membuat chunyang tetap merasa terlibat dalam percakapan, sementara otaknya berputar hebat memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kondisi youwei pada chunyang. “yangyang inget, nggak?”

chunyang menyuap es krimnya sekali sebelum menjawab, “tadi katanya nggak enak badan. tapi nggak enak badan kan macam-macam, ya. biasanya kalau papa nggak enak badan, berarti papa demam, atau sakit kepala, atau asam lambungnya naik. tapi badan papa tadi nggak panas ... terus kayaknya nggak sakit kepala juga. om tahu kan papa kalau lagi sakit kepala kayak gimana? alisnya nyureng-nyureng. sama pasti ngeluh terus.”

zhenning menahan tawanya mendengar cerita chunyang yang penuh dengan kepolosan. “berarti tadi papa nggak kelihatan sakit, ya?”

chunyang mengangguk-angguk. ekspresi mukanya berubah, menjadi sedikit lebih muram.

“aku takut papa bohong,” gumamnya pelan. “aku takut papa sebenarnya nggak mau temenin aku, jadi pura-pura sakit.”

“yangyang ...“gumam zhenning pelan, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih puncak kepala sang keponakan kesayangan. rambutnya diusak-usak. seolah ingin mengusir pikiran-pikiran tersebut dari kepala kecil chunyang. “om mau kasih tahu yangyang sesuatu. tapi harus janji dulu yangyang akan percaya.”

chunyang menatap zhenning. sorot matanya masih terlihat sedih. “mau kasih tahu apa, om?”

“manusia itu ... kadang punya sakit yang nggak kelihatan,” zhenning memulai pembicaraannya setelah menghela napas cukup panjang. “nggak mesti harus demam atau sakit kepala untuk tahu kalau seseorang itu lagi kurang fit. papanya yangyang, juga begitu. papa nggak enak badan karena ada suatu sakit yang nggak kelihatan sama yangyang. meskipun nggak kelihatan, tapi papa tetap harus ke dokter dulu biar bisa fit lagi seperti biasanya.”

penjelasan zhenning barusan disambut dengan hening dari chunyang. anak laki-laki itu terdiam selama beberapa saat. tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau es krim di sendoknya sudah mulai meleleh, menetes-netes mengotori meja.

“terus kalau nggak kelihatan, gimana tahunya?” chunyang mengakhiri diamnya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan barusan.

“meskipun nggak kelihatan, tapi terasa kok. papa yangyang pasti merasakan kalau badan dan pikirannya nggak enak. cuma ya itu, kadang rasa sakit ini disepelekan sama orang-orang. nanti juga sembuh sendiri, mungkin begitu pikir mereka, tapi sayangnya belum tentu bisa sembuh sendiri.” zhenning meraih tisu untuk mengelap tetesan es krim di atas meja. “kayak om wenhan, tuh. kalau flu kadang suka malas minum obat, katanya bisa sembuh sendiri. okelah kalau flunya ringan dan daya tahan tubuhnya bagus, tapi kalau nggak gimana hayo? tetap harus diobatin, kan. sakit yang nggak kelihatan itu juga sama, banyak orang yang menganggap dia bisa hilang sendiri, padahal belum tentu.”

“hmm...” chunyang mengangguk-angguk. zhenning tahu chunyang anak yang sangat pintar. kedua orangtuanya cerdas. kepandaian chunyang memahami situasi juga sudah sering zhenning lihat selama ini. namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, dalam hati zhenning masih gugup — apakah yang ia katakan barusan cukup bisa dipahami chunyang? apakah yang ia katakan justru akan membuat chunyang lebih gelisah dibuatnya? zhenning hanya bisa berharap semoga penjelasannya barusan tidak membuat chunyang merasa terbebani.

umurnya baru sepuluh tahun, tapi sejak masih balita ia sudah harus melangkah di jalan yang berduri dan susah. hal terakhir yang ingin zhenning lakukan pada chunyang adalah memberikannya sesuatu yang dapat menjadi beban.

“kalau sakit yang nggak kelihatan itu ... penyebabnya apa, om?” tanya chunyang pelan, menarik zhenning untuk kembali fokus pada kenyataan alih-alih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. “penyakit itu ada penyebabnya, kan? misalnya kalau demam berdarah itu karena nyamuk ... batuk itu karena kebanyakan makan es ... kalau sakit yang nggak kelihatan?”

“wah ... bisa macam-macam, chunyang, tapi biasanya ...” zhenning mengetuk-ngetuk meja, berusaha berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang mudah dipahami chunyang. “... biasanya, ya, nggak semua tapi. biasanya penyebabnya hal-hal sedih yang dialami. bukan semacam sedihnya yangyang waktu nonton hachiko, tapi sedih yang ... sediiiiiiiih banget. lebih lebih sedih daripada sedih nonton hachiko.”

“lebih sedih?” mata chunyang membulat. anak ini mungkin belum dapat membayangkan kesedihan apa yang zhenning maksud. “jadi papa pernah lebih sedih daripada waktu kita nangis nonton hachiko?”

sedikit ragu, zhenning menjawab pertanyaan chunyang dengan anggukan.

“wah ...” chunyang berdecak pelan, ia tampak masih berusaha memroses informasi yang zhenning berikan padanya. “sedihnya papa ... apa karena mama? papa kangen mama, ya?”

zhenning terkejut. sebentar, chunyang mengambil kesimpulan ini dari mana?

”... hm, coba jelasin ke om kenapa yangyang mikirnya begitu?”

“kan ... papa sudah lama nggak ketemu mama,” jawab chunyang. “dulu waktu kecil, wenxuan nggak ketemu om guanyue sehariiii aja bisa sakit dan sedih terus. kalau papa kan sudah nggak ketemu mama lama sekali ... masa iya papa nggak sedih.”

begitu, gumam zhenning dalam hati. meskipun tak ingat banyak hal soal ibunya, chunyang tahu —atau sadar— seberapa besar cinta di antara kedua orangtuanya. chunyang yang selalu mengatakan kalau ia tidak begitu tersinggung ketika diledek karena tidak punya ibu (alasannya karena _“kan aku memang beneran nggak punya mama ... “_) atau chunyang yang tidak pernah sekalipun merengek karena hanya papanya yang datang ke acara festival kelas, chunyang yang tidak memiliki banyak kenangan tentang ibunya, bisa tahu seerat apa ikatan di antara papa dan mamanya.

_ah, jelas tahu, lah. dia kan anak mereka._

“om belum ngobrol sama papa, jadi om nggak tahu soal penyebab sakitnya papa,” ujar zhenning sambil kembali mengusak rambut chunyang. “yang paling tahu, pasti papa. mungkin suatu saat papa bakal cerita soal rasa sakitnya sama yangyang.”

“suatu saat?” chunyang kembali memberondong zhenning dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

“hmmm begini maksud om ... yangyang jangan ngambek kalau papa nggak langsung mau cerita tentang kesedihannya, ya? papa pasti punya banyak pertimbangan kenapa papa memilih untuk nggak cerita dulu sama yangyang. papa mungkin nggak mau yangyang ikut sedih.”

“oh ... begitu,” chunyang mengangguk. “padahal nggak apa-apa aku ikut sedih. aku nggak mau papa sedih sendirian.”

zhenning sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk diutarakan pada chunyang. jadilah ia meraih bahu mungil sang anak, kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk lengan atas chunyang, sementara mulutnya berbisik, “anak baik.”

* * *

“yangyang tahu nggak, apa harapan mama buat chunyang?”

chunyang sudah nyaris tertidur di perjalanan pulang, namun pertanyaan zhenning barusan membuatnya kembali sadar. diliriknya mata zhenning lewat kaca spion depan.

“nggak ...” jawabnya setengah berbisik. “nggak ada yang pernah kasih tahu aku.”

zhenning tersenyum.

“mama yangyang, pengen yangyang tumbuh jadi anak yang hangat dan peduli dengan orang lain,” jawabnya. “kayak matahari musim semi, mama ingin yangyang jadi orang yang bermanfaat, orang yang selalu dicari karena hangatnya, orang yang selalu peduli sama sekitarnya. om pikir ... kalau misalnya yangyang jadi anak yang sesuai sama anak harapan mama, papa pasti akan berkurang sedihnya.”

kini chunyang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. “bener, om?”

“pasti,” jawab zhenning mantap. “bukan cuma papa. om zhenning, dan mama di sana juga pasti senang lihat chunyang bisa tumbuh besar sesuai dengan harapan.”


	3. i am thinking about you hundreds times a day (especially today)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chunyang punya hati yang begitu besar. tapi youwei tidak tahu seberapa besar ruang hati tersebut yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

“gue harap ya, lo punya alasan bagus kenapa tiba-tiba nyeret gue ke sini pas jam kantor,” mingming sebetulnya sudah menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang jelas dari mulut hanyu. yang ditanya sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk memilih rasa es krim di dalam _freezer_, terlihat tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mingming dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. mingming hanya bisa menghela napas panjang selagi hanyu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

“lu doyan _choco mint_ kan?” hanyu tiba-tiba bertanya, sayangnya pertanyaan barusan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan informasi yang dibutuhkan mingming.

“kagak,” bantah mingming cepat. “lagian kenapa nanya gue deh? emang lo beli es krim ini buat apaan?”

ganti hanyu yang menghela napas. ekspresinya seolah-olah menandakan kalau ia sedang frustrasi dengan mingming — padahal yang dari tadi sedang frustrasi dengan hanyu siapa coba ya!!! kalau tidak ingat ini tempat umum mingming sudah akan menjambak kuncir rambut hanyu (yang kata zhenning mirip kuncir rambut jamet itu).

“yao mingming, yao mingming.” hanyu menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. “coba lu introspeksi diri deh. sekarang hari apa?”

mingming mengangkat alis. “kamis?”

“hadeh. bulan apa deh, gua tanya?”

“februari?”

“tanggal?”

“5 ...” usai mengucapkan kata tersebut, mingming langsung menyadari sesuatu seolah ada lampu yang baru saja menyala di dalam kepalanya. “yangyang ulang tahun ya, hari ini?”

“akhirnya lu inget ulangtahun ponakan sendiri,” gumam hanyu sinis. mingming hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

“ya abis gimana ... gue lagi sibuk-sibuknya,” tukas mingming.

“makasih dulu dong gua udah ingetin.”

“iye, iye dah. makasih,” kata mingming, sedikit tidak sudi karena disuruh. kalau seandainya mingming yang bilang terima kasih duluan kan, lebih enak ya. disuruh-suruh begini rasanya jadi kurang ikhlas.

“abis ngantor nanti rencananya gua mau langsung nyamper yangyang, kasian hari ini nggak ada yang nemenin dia pulang sekolah. makanya gua belanjanya sekarang, es krimnya nanti gua taro di kulkas _pantry_ aja. kado belakangan dah, yang penting anaknya ada yang nemenin hari ini,” jelas hanyu panjang lebar sambil mengamati deretan _tub_ es krim rasa _cheesecake_. “lu inget nggak kapan terakhir kali kita ngerayain ulang tahunnya yangyang rame-rame? pas nyokapnya masih ada.”

“udah lama juga, ya.” mingming menggumam. “anaknya juga nggak pernah minta macem-macem, diucapin aja udah senang. padahal menurut gue ya, wajar-wajar aja anak seumuran dia minta ulang tahun dirayain, rame-rame, tapi dia nggak pernah sampai minta yang gimana-gimana.”

“nah itu dia. mumpung inget nih, gua. bikin pesta kecil-kecilan lah, bokapnya dapet panggilan mendadak buat lembur tadi, sekalian kita temenin juga minimal sampai youwei pulang, lah.”

ah, ya. situasi kali ini menjadi lebih jelas lagi bagi mingming. ia mengangguk penuh maklum.

* * *

“hanyu, nanti gue bayar setengahnya, ya.”

“lah, emang itu tujuan gua ngajak lu, biar gua nggak bangkrut.”

”....”

* * *

youwei sudah tidak bisa memusatkan lagi perhatian pada kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan atasannya pada rapat hari ini. segalanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. waktu sore seperti ini bukan jam idealnya untuk rapat. selain karena otaknya sudah lelah diperas sejak pagi demi mengejar target hari ini, youwei sibuk juga memikirkan rumah. memikirkan bahwa seharusnya ia sudah ada di perjalanan pulang, mampir membeli kue dan mainan, kemudian sampai di rumah dengan sambutan senyum manis dan tawa riang, “papa sudah pulang!”

tapi tentu saja terkadang skenario realita dengan seenaknya menghancurkan berbagai harapan. rapat dadakan yang diduga bisa berlanjut sampai malam ini menyita waktunya yang berharga — dan hari ini bukan hari biasa. hari ini ulang tahun chunyang. tahun lalu youwei sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk stop menjadi ayah yang bodoh dan merayakan ulang tahun chunyang bersama-sama. ia bahkan sudah memesan menu makan malam mereka sejak jauh-jauh hari. sayang sekali, selama youwei masih di bawah kendali korporasi rencana apapun bisa hancur berantakan dibuatnya. termasuk rencana perayaan ulang tahun yang sudah menjadi prioritasnya hari ini dikacaukan oleh panggilan rapat mendadak siang tadi.

suara atasannya berubah menjadi hanya sekedar dengungan kala youwei diam-diam membuka layar ponselnya untuk mengecek notifikasi. youwei memajang foto mereka berdua di sana — chunyang tersenyum pada kamera, memeluk ayahnya dengan hangat dan erat. youwei masih bisa mengingat sehangat apa pelukan chunyang saat itu karena pelukan itu begitu ajaib, dibandingkan dengan mungilnya tubuh chunyang kehangatan pelukannya terasa begitu besar. saat itu youwei merasakan hangat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala seolah-olah ia sedang dibungkus oleh selimut tebal di malam hari yang dingin.

teman-temannya selalu bilang chunyang punya hati yang besar. youwei setuju dengan itu. putranya tidak pernah meminta macam-macam. kalaupun ada yang ia inginkan, chunyang tidak pernah memaksa. chunyang pun tampak mampu menerima situasi keluarganya dengan besar hati. ada saat-saat di mana chunyang tidak mampu memproses situasi dengan baik (dan hal itu sangat wajar, wajar sekali) namun chunyang selalu bisa melewatinya tanpa masalah yang berarti. youwei bangga dengan chunyang—sangat. namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, ada sesuatu yang ia takutkan dari kebesaran hati itu.

chunyang punya hati yang besar. itu benar. tapi youwei tidak tahu, seberapa besar bagian dari hati itu dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

* * *

> **mama chunyang**
> 
> (february 5, 20xx)
> 
> 20:23 halo ma, hari ini yangyang ulang tahun
> 
> 20:23 papa lembur. padahal papa janji hari ini mau ngerayain bareng-bareng pulang kerja.
> 
> 20:23 sekalian mau ngaku juga. tahun lalu papa lupa tanggal ulang tahun yangyang, makanya hari ini ceritanya papa mau nebus kesalahan tahun lalu
> 
> 20:24 tapi papa nggak bisa apa-apa karena disuruh lembur.
> 
> 20:24 papa bukannya mau ngeles atau gimana ya, ma
> 
> 20:24 tapi beneran
> 
> 20:26 ini memang jatuhnya ngeles ya ma. maaf
> 
> 20:26 kalau dipikir-pikir, papa memang terlalu sibuk sama dunia papa sendiri
> 
> 20:26 papa jadi takut
> 
> 20:26 kalau
> 
> 20:27 suatu hari, yangyang jadi nggak mikirin papa lagi

* * *

keputusan untuk menggunakan transportasi umum alih-alih mobil pribadi yang diambilnya pada pagi tadi menjadi keputusan yang sangat disesali youwei ketika di akhir hari. seandainya saja ia memperhitungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang bisa merusak rencananya (misalnya: rapat dadakan yang, entah mengapa, tidak masuk dalam perhitungannya tadi pagi), maka malam ini ia tidak usah menenteng dua kantong berisi kue, cemilan dan minuman sambil setengah berlari menuju komplek apartemen tempatnya tinggal. tangan dan bahunya nyaris kram, dan youwei yakin sudah ada garis-garis bekas pegangan kantong di telapak tangannya. tapi dibanding itu semua, ada satu hal yang lebih penting baginya—waktu.

ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu chunyang. semakin lama waktu yang dihabiskannya di perjalanan, semakin lama pula waktu yang digunakan chunyang untuk menunggu. selama penantian itu, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. chunyang bisa saja merasa sedih. ia bisa saja merasa kesepian. semakin lama chunyang menunggu, semakin lama ia merasa sedih dan kesepian. youwei tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri apabila chunyang harus menderita karena youwei. seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi penjaga utamanya.

jarak yang harus ditempuh tersisa beberapa ratus meter ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. sambil melangkah cepat dengan susah payah, youwei meraih ponselnya, nama yang tertera di layar membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. xia hanyu? panggilan video? malam-malam begini? dan ... panggilan video??? hanyu itu kadang menelepon orang saja malas, lalu ini panggilan video?

”... diculik apa ya.” youwei menggumam sambil menekan tombol jawab. awalnya ponsel hanya menampilkan layar hitam, membuat youwei semakin yakin kalau hanyu diculik.

“hanyu? halo?”

_“hehe ini bukan om hanyu, tebak siapa....?”_

youwei terdiam. langkahnya terhenti. oh ayolah, masa ia tidak kenal dengan suara itu.

”... ini pasti yangyang anak papa, ya?”

_“seratus!”_ sekarang tampilan layar berubah, menampilkan wajah chunyang yang sedikit belepotan oleh sisa-sisa es krim di sekitar mulutnya. youwei bisa melihat ada setengah wajah mingming di salah satu pojok layar. ada suara zhenning pula, lalu guanyue....

_“papa, sore tadi ada wenxuan datang, sama om hanyu, om zhenning, om mingming sama om guanyue juga! mereka bawa es krim sama kue-kue!”_ cerita yangyang ceria.

“lho? teman-teman papa pada datang?” youwei mengernyitkan dahi. ia tidak ingat diberi kabar apa-apa oleh teman-temannya kalau mereka akan datang, mingming yang paling ember sekalipun tidak bilang apa-apa padanya. “kok pada nggak ngabarin papa, ya?”

_“katanya surprise pa, hehehe.”_ chunyang tertawa kecil, membuat youwei tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. “aku mau telepon papa dari tadi, tapi om hanyu bilang papa lagi lembur jadi jangan diganggu dulu. sekarang papa udah selesai lemburnya?”

youwei mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. “udah, nak.”

_“cepat pulang ya, pa! nanti kehabisan es krimnya, lho!”_ chunyang menunjukkan tub es krim yang sudah nyaris kosong lewat kamera ponsel hanyu. “aku juga sudah nggak sabar mau ketemu papa!”

youwei menggigit bibirnya pelan, kemudian mengangguk. hatinya penuh dengan haru dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

“iya, nak. papa sebentar lagi sampai, kok. sebentaaaar lagi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masih emosional gara2 youwei beli kue buat yangyang buat ngerayain ultah dia meskipun ujung2nya dirayain jarak jauh juga HHH AKU TERSAKITTY


	4. liminal space

_“a-wei,” istrinya selalu memanggil youwei dengan intonasi seperti itu jika ada hal serius yang akan ia katakan. makanya, youwei tidak begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sang istri menyambung kalimatnya dengan, “kamu cinta padaku karena apa?”_

_youwei memang tidak terkejut, tapi bohong kalau ia bilang pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang mudah. ini sulit. youwei perlu berpikir dan menjawabnya dengan hati-hati. belasan tahun saling mengenal, tapi istrinya tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu sekarang? tidak, youwei tidak merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. sejujurnya ia malah merasa maklum._

_“karena apa?”_

_“hu-uh.”_

_“karena mencintaimu rasanya seperti taman bermain,” jawab youwei dengan perumpamaan pertama yang lewat di kepalanya. mereka berdua suka taman bermain. istrinya sadar akan makna perumpamaan barusan, dan itulah alasannya menampilkan senyum manis yang tidak akan pernah youwei lupakan seumur hidup._

* * *

semalam chunyang demam tinggi. lebih dari 39 derajat. dalam situasi seperti ini, bisa ditebak kalau yang kondisinya menurun bukan hanya anaknya — tapi juga papanya. seperti biasa hanyu merespon panggilan minta tolong youwei dengan disertai berbagai macam gerutuan dan sumpah serapah, namun ia tetap saja datang, mengabaikan sisa jatah cutinya yang tinggal dua hari. guan yue datang dengan wajah panik sambil menggandeng wenxuan, pada sore hari setelah putranya itu selesai di sekolah. malam harinya datang zhenning yang tak bisa menghindari jadwal lembur. di tangannya ada bungkusan plastik berisi beberapa buah burger.

dan agaknya burger-burger itu tidak akan disentuh dalam waktu dekat. terutama yang diperuntukkan untuk youwei.

padahal biasanya youwei adalah orang yang akan berjingkat dari manapun ia berada ketika mendengar ada tamu yang membawakannya burger. malam ini youwei lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan suara zhenning (yang sengaja mengumumkan kalau ia bawa burger, dengan suara keras) dan mendampingi chunyang di kamarnya. chunyang sudah tidur, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. demamnya sudah turun sedikit. sore tadi ia sudah bisa tertawa-tawa sambil mengobrol dengan wenxuan. tapi barisan angka di termometer tidak cukup untuk menenangkan youwei.

angka-angka itu tidak menjamin apa-apa.

“ini papanya pasien, udah makan belum?” hal itu adalah kalimat yang pertama kali dikatakan zhenning setelah mendorong pintu kamar chunyang yang sudah terbuka sedikit. “siapa tahu kamu nggak denger, aku bawa burger.”

“nanti aja. nggak laper,” begitu jawab youwei dengan suara lirih.

“hanyu bilang kamu belum makan dari pagi.”

“nggak masalah.”

zhenning mengeluh pelan. “bukan apa-apa, tapi kalau kamu ikutan sakit, gimana? kamu yakin bisa jaga yangyang kalau sakit?”

youwei tidak menjawab lagi. dilihat dari reaksinya, tampaknya baru zhenning yang melontarkan kalimat seperti itu padanya. zhenning menghela napas sebentar, diam-diam mengomeli teman-temannya dalam hati sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan sejak tadi.

bicara saja tidak cukup, maka zhenning mengambil langkah dan menaruh sebungkus burger di telapak tangan youwei. “makan di sini aja. kalau ada remah-remah yang berantakan nanti aku bantu bersihkan.”

youwei menggeleng pelan. “jangan bikin aku terlihat semakin payah. aku bisa bersihkan sendiri.”

“kamu mau aku jujur? baiklah. kadang kamu memang payah,” tuding zhenning tanpa tedeng aling-aling. “tapi sebenarnya ada saat-saat di mana kamu bisa memilih untuk tidak menjadi payah. sekarang, cepat isi perutmu dan selamat, kamu baru saja menghindari jadi payah.”

youwei hanya bisa memandang zhenning dengan nanar. sahabatnya itu tidak sering mengatakan hal yang _suka_ youwei dengar, tapi sangat banyak mengatakan hal yang _butuh_ youwei dengarkan. dan sungguh, youwei sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu. mungkin, kalau tidak ada zhenning — dan kawan-kawannya yang lain juga, tentu saja — youwei akan jauh, jauh lebih payah daripada ini.

* * *

menjelang tengah malam, youwei kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh chunyang. angka-angka yang tampil dalam layar termometer menunjukkan bahwa kondisi chunyang sudah cukup membaik, tapi youwei tidak bisa langsung lega. chunyang memang terlihat membaik, tidak lagi menggigil atau menggigau ketika tidur seperti siang tadi, tapi keadaan seperti ini terkadang memberikan rasa aman yang bisa saja palsu. youwei sudah pernah merasakannya. istrinya pergi ketika ia pikir segalanya akan baik-baik saja. bukan tidak mungkin hal itu bisa terulang lagi.

youwei tahu ia bukan tuhan — ia tidak bisa menulis ulang takdir dan mengatur umur seseorang, tapi setidaknya, kalau memang orang-orang terdekatnya harus pergi dengan tiba-tiba, youwei ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang layak. setidaknya ada usaha yang dilakukan youwei. jika usahanya untuk menjaga mereka agar tetap berada di sisinya tidak direstui takdir, maka hal paling baik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membuat saat-saat terakhir mereka bahagia.

saat istrinya meninggal, youwei menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. hanyu frustrasi dan berteriak, _“oi, ini kecelakaan. lu ngerti nggak sih artinya kecelakaan?”_ dan hanyu bodoh karena mempertanyakan hal itu, karena sesungguhnya youwei mengerti. melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang lain, tampaknya mereka lebih setuju dengan hanyu, makanya saat itu youwei hanya bisa diam. sulit untuk menjelaskan bahwa masalahnya lebih dari itu. memang, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada rasa bersalah yang muncul dan memunculkan berjuta pengandaian — _seandainya saat itu aku yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, seandainya saat itu ia menukar jadwal jaga dengan rekannya yang lain, seandainya saat itu aku bisa menjaga istriku dengan lebih baik, seandainya, seandainya_ — tapi sesungguhnya, “seandainya” yang paling keras saat itu adalah seandainya dia tidak pergi dengan tiba-tiba.

maka youwei juga bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan hati yang mungkin akan lebih besar.

youwei pernah mengatakan pada psikolognya (namun tidak pada teman-temannya) kalau ia masih sulit menghilangkan perasaan asing yang muncul tiap kali ia pulang ke rumah, bahkan setelah nyaris sepuluh tahun berlalu. kadang bayangan yang muncul di otaknya tentang rumah adalah apartemen sederhana bernuansa salem, dihiasi foto-foto pernikahan, seorang istri, dan seorang bayi laki-laki. pada kenyataannya rumah itu tidak lagi menjadi seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. youwei perlu mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali bahwa rumahnya yang sekarang adalah apartemen sederhana bernuansa salem, dihiasi foto-foto keluarga, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak remaja. waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa membiarkan youwei mengingat seperti apa rumah barunya setelah istrinya tiada.

_“mungkin ini karena perpisahannya cuma sepihak,”_ begitu youwei menjelaskan pada psikolognya yang memandangnya dengan empatik. _“maksudnya, saya sudah berusaha mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan berhenti memajang foto-foto kami, tapi dia ... tidak mengatakan apa-apa.”_

tanpa perpisahan yang layak, youwei dibiarkan hidup dalam ilusinya bahwa semua masih sama seperti dulu padahal tidak. dan ketika realita itu menghantam, youwei kembali jatuh dalam lubang berisi segala pengandaian, yang dengannya muncul rasa bersalah.

“yangyang ...” youwei berbisik lirih, sambil mengusap pelan kepala chunyang yang masih tertidur. “kalau waktu itu papa bisa jaga mamamu dengan baik ... atau setidaknya, mamamu bisa kasih salam perpisahan buat kamu ... kira-kira sekarang kita jadi gimana, ya?”

* * *

_“begitu, ya?” istrinya bertanya, masih dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. “taman bermain. kalau yangyang udah gede, kayaknya dia juga akan suka taman bermain gara-gara papa-mamanya cuma suka jalan-jalan ke sana.”_

_“nggak apa-apa. nanti kita jadi keluarga yang kompak,” timpal youwei iseng, disambut dengan cubitan lembut sang istri pada lengan atasnya. tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, istrinya langsung melengos pergi sambil berjingkat girang. banyak hal yang bisa membuat istrinya bahagia, tapi youwei tidak menyangka kalau jawabannya barusan bisa membuat istrinya sebahagia itu._

_saat itu youwei berpikir untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada istrinya:_ kamu cinta padaku karena apa? _hanya saja rencana tenggelam di dalam penundaan, kalah oleh rencana-rencana lain yang youwei rasa lebih penting. kemudian terlupakan dengan cepat._

_youwei tidak tahu kalau di masa depan nanti, penundaan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang ia sesali. pada masa lalu di mana ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban mengenai alasan istrinya mencintainya, youwei akan menggunakan jawaban-jawaban itu untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. oke, aku memang payah, tapi istriku bilang aku cukup pintar. kira-kira seperti itu. pada akhirnya hal ini hanya menyisakan satu penyesalan yang berkelindan bersama penyesalan-penyesalan yang lain, mengirim youwei ke dalam rasa bersalah yang seolah-olah tidak ada habisnya._

* * *

chunyang terbangun di pagi hari dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sang ayah. duduk di kursi sebelah kasur, tertidur.

“papa.”

youwei masih tidur.

“papa,” chunyang melanjutkan panggilannya, kini sambil menarik baju youwei. “papa jangan tidur di kursi, nanti sakit leher.”

muncul gerakan kecil dari youwei. ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum benar-benar terbangun. matanya membulat ketika sadar kalau ia telah jatuh tertidur. “aduh, maaf papa ketiduran, yangyang. yangyang sudah enakan? masih panas, nggak?”

“kok minta maaf ... kan memang harusnya papa tidur.” chunyang mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika youwei meletakkan telapak tangan di dahinya. “papa semalam begadang? kenapa nggak tidur aja?”

“papa kan harus jagain kamu,” jawab youwei sambil meraih termometer. “biar cepat sehat.”

chunyang hanya bisa terdiam ketika youwei mengukur suhu tubuhnya, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

“tapi papa jadi nggak tidur gara-gara aku,” gumam chunyang lirih. “papa, aku minta maaf.”

tidak seharusnya chunyang minta maaf untuk hal seperti ini. itulah hal pertama yang dipikirkan youwei. menjaga chunyang adalah tugasnya — chunyang tidak perlu minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang sudah menjadi tugas youwei. mendengar permintaan maaf chunyang barusan, dada youwei terasa sesak. ia suka putranya terbiasa untuk mengucap maaf. tapi tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

“yangyang ...” youwei mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut. tatapannya serius. “sudah tugas papa buat jaga yangyang kalau lagi sakit. jadi papa nggak mau yangyang bilang maaf, oke? bilang makasih aja. itu udah cukup buat papa.”

chunyang menatap papanya ragu. tidak yakin apakah yang diucapkan papanya benar atau tidak, karena bagi chunyang, ia tetap bersalah setelah membuat papanya repot hanya untuk mengurusnya. tapi chunyang anak yang penurut, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata, “terima kasih, pa,” sambil diam-diam merencanakan untuk bertanya soal ini nanti pada zhenning. youwei tersenyum simpul.

“sama-sama,” gumam youwei pelan. “harusnya ... papa yang minta maaf karena nggak bisa jaga yangyang dengan baik.”

_papa juga minta maaf karena waktu itu nggak bisa jaga mamamu dengan baik. papa juga minta maaf karena papa masih susah melepas mamamu sampai-sampai nggak bisa fokus jaga kamu dengan baik. papa juga minta maaf karena masih jadi ayah yang payah._ youwei ingin sekali mengatakan semua hal itu jika tidak terinterupsi oleh suara dering ponsel. ajaib sekali ponsel itu masih menyala. padahal seharian ini youwei lupa punya ponsel, sampai tidak mempedulikan lagi berapa level baterainya.

melihat nama penelepon di layar, youwei hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

_“ipar gila!”_ sungguh tidak mengejutkan memang kalau _dia_ yang menelepon, maka pembukaannya adalah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. _“keponakanku sakit kamu nggak kasih kabar sama sekali???”_

youwei menarik napas lagi. berusaha tidak balas berteriak di depan chunyang. “kan kamu masih di korea.”

_“aku sudah pulang dari seminggu lalu, gimana sih! sekarang mana yangyang, aku mau ngomong—”_

tanpa membiarkan si penelepon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, youwei buru-buru menyerahkan ponselnya pada chunyang. “ini, om xixi mau ngomong sama yangyang.”


End file.
